<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Massage by reddiegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855093">Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays'>reddiegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back Pain, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Massage, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, The Derry Townhouse (IT), Unresolved Romantic Tension, it's a bro massage until it isn't..., it's not gay if we keep our shirts on right?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie hurt his back after falling from the deadlights in the sewer. Eddie gives him a massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie Kaspbrak was sure this was the best shower he’d ever taken in his almost forty years of life. He had also never felt so alive. He and the rest of the Losers Club had finally killed the clown and Neibolt house was nothing more than a pile of bricks and nightmares. They had stumbled to the quarry silently, shedding the filthiest of their clothes and leaping into the water. He had witnessed Ben and Beverly getting together, the beginnings of something between Bill and Mike and Stan’s relief that he was going to see Patty again. And then there was Richie. He’d been so happy - they’d survived, the Losers Club was back and they were unstoppable! He pulled Eddie into a hug and kissed him like a man starved.</p><p>Under the spray of the hot shower water, Eddie leaned against the cold tiles and brushed his fingers across his lips; he felt like he was thirteen again and he blushed, astonished that Richie fucking Tozier could still make him feel like this, even after nearly thirty years apart. He stepped out of the shower and towelled dry, staring at himself in the mirror; he removed his cheek bandage, carefully applying disinfectant before applying a new one. Finally, he discarded his wedding ring.</p><p></p><div class="text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tumblr_parent">
    <p>He quickly dressed in an old pair of jeans and grey hoodie. Eddie stopped outside Richie’s room, hesitating for a brief moment before knocking, “hey, Rich, we’re all getting drinks downstairs if you wanna come.”</p>
    <p>“On my way, Eddie Spaghetti,” he said rather forcefully after a beat of silence. Eddie frowned, pressing his ear to the door. He could hear heavy breathing and grunting. Suddenly, he wasn’t so keen to be listening anymore.</p>
    <p>“Dude, are you jerking off in there?”</p>
    <p>Richie laughed and finally opened the door; he looked a right state. He had showered, at least, but he was leaning and one hand was pressed to his lower back. He was still smirking, however, “if I say yes, would that turn you on?”</p>
    <p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p>
    <p>“Nothing,” he waved a hand, steadying himself against the door with his other. Eddie wasn’t convinced and he just folded his arms, clearly not going anywhere until Richie told him. He sighed, “relax, Dr. K, I just…fucked up my back when I landed after you saved my life.”</p>
    <p>“Why didn’t you say so?” Eddie quickly pushed his way into Richie’s room and carefully manoeuvred him onto the bed. He bustled about throwing towels and bottles of water on the bed, talking away although Richie wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or not, “I’ll give you a massage, loosen up your muscles. I studied sports therapy in college so I know what I’m doing.”</p>
    <p>Before Richie could agree, Eddie had left to gather some supplies from his pharmacy bag. He returned quickly carrying various supplies that had Richie raising his eyebrows. Eddie set them down on the bed and crawled beside his friend; it then dawned on the both of them just what exactly the shorter man had suggested. He paused, looking down at Richie for confirmation.</p>
    <p>“Are you sure? I mean, I could-”</p>
    <p>“No, it’s fine,” Richie said, pushing himself into a sitting position. He suddenly felt awkward, unsure of what to do; he decided humour was his best bet, “it’s not gay if we keep our clothes on, right?”</p>
    <p>Eddie rolled his eyes, rolling his sleeves up, “well, I’m going to need to get to your back, dipshit.”</p>
    <p>Okay, well, shit, that settled that. Blindsided, Richie began twisting the buttons of his shirt, wincing as he slid the fabric from his shoulders, “fine but don’t laugh at me, man. We can’t all be fucking underwear models.”</p>
    <p>Eddie smiled, helping Richie get comfortable on his stomach. His heart sank as he saw the purple bruise spread across his back; he gently swept his fingers across Richie’s skin, causing him to shiver, “don’t be fucking stupid, Richie. You’ve got a great body," he hesitated, warming his hands up before laying them properly on Richie's back, "I'll even go so far as to say you're gorgeous.”</p>
    <p>Richie was thankful for the pillow obscuring his face from the blush spreading. He nodded, both in acknowledgement and encouragement. He tensed as Eddie’s warm hands began moving across his body, slowly pushing and rubbing in all the right places. He applied some strong-smelling medicated gel stuff to the bruise on his back, soothing the aches and pains of battling Pennywise. It took Richie a while to get over the fact the love of his life was touching him and to just relax but when he did, he felt everything. Every touch and caress of Eddie’s tender hands. It was wonderful.</p>
    <p>“If I'm gorgeous, Eds, you're a fucking angel," Richie murmured in a state of bliss, eyes closing in relaxation, "I’ll have to return the favour, although I’ll have to insist we’re both naked.”</p>
    <p>“Oh?” Eddie smirked, digging his fingers in Richie’s ribs to make him squirm, “I don’t think you have massage in mind.”</p>
    <p>Richie had rolled over onto his back and was holding Eddie’s wrists in his large hands. Their eyes met and Richie swallowed, releasing Eddie’s wrists so he could slide his hands up and entwine their fingers together. Unfortunately, the sweet moment was interrupted by Richie’s trashmouth.</p>
    <p>“I gotta tell you, Eds, I’m really trying not to get a boner here.”</p>
    <p>Eddie rolled his eyes but he didn’t drop Richie’s hands, “Jesus Christ.”</p>
    <p>“What? You’re sitting on my dick!”</p>
    <p>"So gross…” Eddie was still smiling, looking down in awe at Richie, the man he loved. He wasn’t ashamed anymore. Richie had made him brave, brave enough to stand up to Pennywise, leave Myra and begin a new life. He stroked Richie’s hands tenderly, “hey, Rich?”</p>
    <p>“Yeah?”</p>
    <p>“Back at the quarry…why did you kiss me?”</p>
    <p>Richie sighed, unable to believe he had fallen for someone so unbelievably stupid, “because I’m in love with you, idiot, anymore stupid fucking questions, asshole.”</p>
    <p>Eddie responded by pinning Richie’s hands above his head, kissing him aggressively to shut him up. Not that he was complaining. Not one bit. They never did make it downstairs.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>